CFK of BK
CFK was founded by Dani Riler in revenge against ASR. Though young it is slowly growing and is making allies. The Beginning In the beginning a new resident joined ASR his name was Dani Riler he joined ASR in search of a new start. While in ASR Dani Riler showed another member an invisibility cloak he had made. An anonymous member Instant Messaged him to hand over the script to the cloak or else he would report him so Dani shot him before he could get reported by this member. When the higher ranks saw him they fired at him. He died and was transported to his home where he teleported back to Bannockburn and opened fire on all eleven people there, killing 9, before being banned from Bannockburn. This event initiated the soon to be CFK of BK. Creation After one month of going rogue through SecondLife Dani received 100 Linden Dollars and made the CFK of BK(Confederation of the Free Kids and the Black Knights) this group was created in a confederate government and has the following statistics on the internal. Group Information and ranks *Language: PakLeing, de-facto English *Land: Various Sandboxes *Armour: CFK mark 2 armour *Government: Ruling Council, Reversed Unitarian *allies: Shock Trooper Union, EOA(not recognised) *enemies: Praetos, ASR. *national holiday: Freedom Day 8/15/09 *Ranks:Unknown Unorganization After the CFK of BK was created Dani Riler attempted to attack ASR but failed so he continued to try to make negotiations but Raymund Gothly ejected him out of ASR processing(he was still a member) and vowed to destroy CFK of BK. Riler attacked continuously with the help of LZero Fallen(his friend in real life) and then stopped the attacks for about a month. When the month was over and the duo met on SL they were allowed to get into Bannockburn and attempted for the first time to make peace with Shawn Hutchinson, while at the same time making peace with anti ASR groups. Reorganization On 9/10/09 Riler created a new mark 0 test armour - it failed, and he then created mark 0v2, 0v3, and finally M1 armour. By time he created M1 armor he stopped attacking ASR and began to make peaceful talks with some ASR members (though some ASR members still attack him). Riler Joined Praetos because Gaiieon Aeon said they will make an alliance in the future if he joins. Allies Attempts Riler attempted to make peace with TCB Ziplon but failed. Then he tried to make peace with Praetos and joined them. In the entire peace talk circuit with Gaiieon Aeon They made no progress. Gaiieon Aeon said Riler can eject all his troops and make them Gaiieon's; of course Riler said no. A few days later he formed the Separatist Confederation, and asked Praetos to join it but because he misspelled Gaiieon as Galleon he was ejected from Praetos territory, but because his loyal friend was not banned he attacked and raised his flag on their territory. CFK attempted to ally with Shock trooper union with success. Gear Flags There are several flags for the BK and CFK but there is one common flag that you can see on their group info. Weapons *CFK DMX-098 (bolt rifle) *CFK CF40 Blaster Armour Unknown Head Unknown Torso Unknown Bases *The Fortress(defunct) *The Looking Glass =History= *August.09.09: Dani Riler founds CFK of BK *August.30.09: Riler meets the founder of Praetos Gaiiean Aeon *September.15.09: Riler proposes the separatist movement to Praetos(first attempt) *September.17.09: Riler proposes again an alliance to Praetos(second attempt) *September.30.09: Riler proposes for the final time to make an alliance to Gaiiean but Praetos shows signs of hostility *October,1,09: Riler initiates "mass invitations" in the CFK of BK *October,14,09: Riler declares Pakleing the official language of the CFK of BK and makes the looking glass and completes alliance to Shock Trooper Union *December,4,09: Riler makes completes first set of armour for M1V1:S1 *December,12,09: Riler edits ASR trainee rifle and ASR Chain Gun to make CFK CF40 and CFK chain Gun *December,13,09: Riler declares war on ASR and Praetos. Lzero Fallen is banned temporarily. *December,23,09: Riler undergoes hostilities, gets reported, and undergoes grief by ASR personnel through IM, officially qualifying as a war crime. Riler and Knightzero Rae declares the CFK to be under a code black threat and officially closes the CFK to invitation only group and begins to screen-check individuals. Riler earns 4 other weapons through a Separatist Confederation supporter and adapts them for use in the battlefield. Riler officially declares 12,23,09 as Thought Wednesday. Riler comes to terms with the official seal of currency and is making images of Banknotes. *December,27,09: Attacks on ASR were made and were partially successful. *December,28,09: Riler begins to make the Placement Test. *December,29,09: Fabian Zethensel is made official engineer of CFK of BK. Riler begins to initiate Code "Bad Bug". "Land is officially in reach" claims Riler. *Janary,3,10: Riller begins making code "exoforce". *February,14,10: Riler Recieves new admiral. *March,3,10: Riler speaks with Admiral LZero and decides to end the war with ASR and Praetos. They state that ASR is too broken down and that the last power of praetos has withered. They also state that a new set of armour is being made and they are undergoing a revision. =Miscellaneous= Pictures Category:Groups Category:Military Groups Category:Teen Grid Groups Category:CFK Category:Military Culture Category:Teen grid miltary groups